This invention relates to pressure indicators for railway cars.
One object of the present invention is to provide a pressure indicator which can be mounted on a railway car and in which the pressure range within the car can be viewed from the side of the car.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such an indicator which is simple in operation and inexpensive to manufacture.
Other objects will be apparent from the following description and drawings.